


Tiger-Wolf Wedding

by IzzyLeon21



Series: Reunion and Weddings [2]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Family, Husbands, Implied gay sex, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and RJ get married with their friends and family present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger-Wolf Wedding

Casey's POV  
Casey and his soon to be husband, RJ are getting ready for their wedding in their bedroom at their loft which is on top of JKP. He and RJ are both wearing matching black suits, socks and dress socks. Their ties are different though as his has red flames and tiger stripes on them while RJ's tie has a howling wolf with a dark blue-purple background.

They stare at themselves in their hallway mirror as they are ready for their big day. Casey feels RJ place his hands around his waist, leaning his head against Casey's shoulder and kisses him on his neck. He checks the time as they need to be at Pai Zhuq Academy in a hour for the ceremony with their friends and family.

They get their ring boxes which has specific rings that they picked out for one another, and walk down the stairs to the kitchen where Master Finn is waiting for them. Casey smiles broadly at his new father-in-law as RJ and his dad hug each other. Master Finn then hugs him too and then smacks him on his butt, which makes RJ laugh. Casey blushes anxiously at that and RJ tells him that his dad used to do that to him when he was younger. 

He and RJ are driven to the academy by Master Finn, who's wearing an cyan and gray colored suit with a shark necklace around his throat. In the limo, he and RJ talk about their honeymoon in New Zealand for three whole weeks. Casey pulls RJ toward him by grabbing onto his tie as he kisses him with RJ sitting on his lap and messing with his brown hair. He and RJ caress each other's bulges as RJ lays down on the car seat with him on top of him. Casey unzips RJ's pants showing some of his purple briefs. They hear a loud noise from the front of the limo. Master Finn tells him and RJ that they'll have plenty of time to do that on their honeymoon. He and RJ disengage from each other and Casey grabs onto RJ's hand and kisses his hand. RJ tells him that he loves him. Casey tells him that he loves him. 

They and Master Finn arrive at the academy. He and RJ see their friends; Lily, Fran and Camille, Theo, Dominic and Jarrod. They stop the limo closely where the ceremony will be held and get out of the car. The chairs have red and purple cloth on them along with the Pai Zhuq symbol stitched onto them. Casey goes over and hugs his mother, Kit who has long brown hair and light green eyes and his father, Bradley who has dark brown hair and eyes. Casey sees RJ embracing their friends hugging them one by one. His parents tell him how happy they are for him and welcoming RJ to the family. 

By the makeshift altar stand, Flit is eagerly ready to announce the wedding. RJ was the one who suggested that Flit marry them and Casey agreed to it. He sees Master Finn talking to Master Swoop, who's wearing a crisp black suit and jacket and Master Phant, who's wearing an brown suit with a green tie. 

Over by the entrance of the academy, Casey sees Master Mao, Guin, Rilla and Lope standing with smiles on their faces in their ghostly forms. Casey knows that they can't stay for long in the human world. But he's happy that they can stay to see him marry the man that he loves dearly. 

As the guests get seated, Casey and RJ walk down to the altar holding hands as their friends and family watch on proudly. He and RJ stop in front of Flit as he begins the ceremony and asks everyone to have a seat. 

He and RJ are asked by Flit to announce their vows to each other. Casey goes first handing RJ's hands and gazing into his green eyes. Casey tells RJ that he wouldn't change anything when they first met and how RJ taught him to train in unconventional ways and he didn't mind them. He tells RJ that he'll support him no matter what and they'll fight monsters who try to attack Ocean Bluff. Casey sees that RJ is getting teary-eyed. He wipes the tears from his face. 

RJ tells Casey his vows and he listens intently and has a smile on his face with a tear falling down his cheek. Flit announces that the two grooms exchange rings. Casey puts a red jeweled ring on RJ's left hand as RJ puts a purple jeweled ring on his right hand. Still holding hands, Flit announces that these two husbands can now kiss one another. Casey pulls RJ toward him, wrapping his arms around him and kisses his husband intensely and passionately in front of their friends and family. 

He and his husband, RJ are given hugs by their friends and family members. Casey sees Master Mao, Guin, Rilla and Lope smile at him and RJ before disappearing, heading into the Spirit World. He and RJ along with their friends and family head back to JKP to have dinner and to have fun. They return to JKP with everybody. Casey feels RJ's arm around his waist and he kisses him on his neck. RJ tells Casey that he loves him so much. Casey tells him the same as they enter the rest in which is decorated with a big banner, balloons and their animal spirits although they appear much smaller chasing each other around the restaurant. 

As their friends and family get their food from the buffet table and sit down on the two large tables; Casey and RJ decide to make a toast. He and RJ thank their friends and family for coming to celebrate their family and are grateful for them. 

Casey's parents, Kit and Bradley tell the crowd and RJ about their son's childhood much to Casey's embarrassment. Casey leans into RJ's shoulder with RJ telling him that it's okay and curls his husband's hair. Master Finn gives a speech to him and RJ talking about his son's childhood and his late wife. RJ begins to shed tears down his face and Casey comforts his husband pressing their hands together. Master Finn tells him and RJ that RJ's mother would be happy and proud for them. 

Their friends; Lily, Theo, Dominic, Fran, Jarrod and Camille each give hilarious and touching things to say about him and RJ cracking them up with laughter. After finishing their dinner and with help clearing up the tables and chairs, Casey and RJ and their friends and family start dancing on the dance floor. 

Theo and Lily are dancing wildly. Dominic and Fran are talking to Master Swoop and Master Finn about Pai Zhuq academy. Master Phant is talking to his niece, Gabby about dancing school. Casey sees his parents, Bradley and Kit slow dancing. Jarrod and Camille are expecting their first child together a little girl. Flit is DJ-ing playing slow instrumental music. 

Casey rests his head against his husband's shoulder as they dance close together moving around the restaurant. Casey closes his eyes imagining his and RJ's honeymoon at New Zealand in a couple of days having fun and doing naughty things to each other. He and RJ kiss each other as they do their last dance together with everyone watching with smiles on their faces.

After the party, all of their friends and family head home, Casey and RJ head up to their loft to relax kicking off their shoes at the top of the staircase. RJ kicks back on his reclining chair as Casey begins to rub his shoulders while kissing his neck. He presses his fingers softly onto his husband's aching shoulders as he sees RJ unbuttoning and unzipping his pants showing off his red briefs with a noticeable bulge. 

Casey unbuttons RJ's shirt and tosses it onto the floor and then gets on his lap as they start kissing. RJ asks him to remove his pants. He does so happily, first removing RJ's purple toe black dress socks then his pants. Casey strips off his clothes one by one till he's only wearing his purple briefs and red toe black dress socks. He sits on his husband's lap again as they resume kissing. They jerk each other off pumping their erect cocks till they both shot a load of cum in their briefs.

With RJ carrying him in his arms; Casey grabs onto both of their cocks shooting another load of cum getting their underwear more sticky and wet. They enter the bathroom and remove their cum stained briefs and get into the shower. Casey and RJ clean each other up as they make out then having sex together.

After their shower, Casey and RJ lay on their bed with RJ curled up against his back. Casey sees RJ sexy smug smirk on his face and feels his husband's fingers twiddling onto his chest as he's fast asleep. Casey brings their blanket covering up his and RJ's naked bodies as he falls asleep next to his husband.


End file.
